1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a small and bright wide-angle zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices including photographing devices using a solid-state imaging device such as a digital camera, an interchangeable lens system, or a video camera, users require photographing devices having a high resolution and a high zooming magnification. In addition, since photographing devices using a solid-state imaging device are suitable for miniaturization, photographing devices have been recently used not only in mobile phones, but also in small information terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), handheld computers, or tablet computers. Furthermore, the sophistication of consumers relating to photographing devices consistently increases, and developments relating to wide-angle zoom lens systems having a large diameter have been increasing in accordance with market demand. However, it is difficult to secure photographing devices that are made small and have high performance.